williamfandomcom-20200214-history
Zachary Border
Zachary Border is a 6-year-old Border Collie who is an OC created by WilliamWill2343. He is autistic yet intelligent, cute, friendly, and playful and likes books, trains, costumes, flying, and being a furry. Biography He was born on April 13, 2009, in Cigam, Washington. When he was 4 years old, he was fascinated by woodland animals during his trip to Janice Forest. On November 23, 2015, his parents died in a car crash. Bio *Full Name: Zachary Collin Cooper Border *Nicknames: Border Buddy, Petite Pooch, Z-Boy *Nationality: American with Scottish and Welsh ancestry *DOB: April 13, 2009 *Age: 7 *Grade: 2nd *Weight: 45 lbs *Height: 3 feet 4 *Fur Color: Black and white *Fur Texture: Silky *Eye Color: Baby blue *Hometown: Cigam, Washington *Dream Jobs: Author, Costume Designer, Zookeeper, Engineer *Species: Border Collie *Zodiac Sign: Aries *Traits: Autistic, Cute, Intelligent, Friendly, Playful, Inquisitive, Shy, Innocent, *Voice tone: Youthful, Has a minor lisp *GoAnimate Voice: Kimberly *Non-GoAnimate Voice: Alex Garfin *Favorite Seasons: All 4 of them *Favorite Instruments: Drums, Kazoo, Maracas, Horn, Cymbals, Bells, Tuba *Favorite Shapes: Triangle, Square, Circle, Star, Rectangle *Favorite Movies: Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Pinocchio, All Dogs Go to Heaven, The Polar Express, Inside Out, Toy Story, Finding Nemo, Planes *Favorite TV Programs: Thomas and Friends, Chuggington, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, Wonder Pets, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, DuckTales, The Wuzzles, Spliced!, Iggy Arbuckle, Between the Lions, Reading Rainbow, Kissyfur, Sylvanian Families, Franklin, Little Bear, Arthur *Favorite TV Show Genres: Children's, Cartoon, Sci-Fi, *Favorite Fruits: Apples, Pears, Grapefruit, Grapes, Bananas *Favorite Characters: Thomas, Percy, James, Jay Jay, Snuffy, Tuck, Buzz Lightyear, Huey Duck, Franklin the Turtle, Pinocchio, Arthur Read, Riley Anderson, Nemo, Dory, Dusty Crophopper *Favorite Supernatural Beings: Dragons, Unicorns, Gnomes, Elves, Dwarves *Favorite Pokemon: Aipom, Eevee, Pikachu, Mime Jr., Wingull, Pelipper, Mantine, Pidove, Pidgey, Hoothoot, Tepig *Favorite Pokemon Types: Normal, Flying, Grass, Water *Favorite Ice Cream Flavors: Chocolate, Rocky Road, Mint, Cookie Monster, Vanilla *Favorite Weather: The Sunshine *Favorite Holidays: Christmas, April Fools, Father's Day, Halloween, Autism Awareness Day *Favorite Outside Activities/Sports: Kickball, Skateboarding, Red Rover, Red Light Green Light, Biking, Birdwatching, Fishing *Favorite Inside Activities/Sports: Making model airplanes, Board Games, Drawing, Dressup *Favorite Game Consoles: Wii U, 3DS, Gameboy, Qintex Amanda, GameCube, DS *Favorite Places: Museums, Airports, Toys R Us, Libraries, Janice Forest *Favorite Video Games: Pilotwings, Super Mario, Pokemon, Zoo Tycoon, Kid Adventures: Sky Captain, Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks *Favorite Insects: Beetles, Ants, Bees, Flies *Favorite Food: Hot Dogs, Pizza, Hamburgers, Chicken, Carrots *Favorite Desserts: Cupcakes, Brownies, any kind of Cake *Favorite Snacks: Raisins, Nuts, Pretzels, Cheese Puffs *Favorite Candy: M&M's, Gummy Worms, Skittles, Twizzlers, Jolly Ranchers *Favorite Drinks: Chocolate Milk, Water, Fruit Punch, Lemonade *Favorite Flowers: Daisies, Snapdragons, Violets, Petunias, Lilies, *Favorite Animals: Dogs, Cats, Rabbits, Raccoons, Otters, Weasels, Badgers, Beavers, Sheep, Squirrels, Mice, Deer, Bears, Chickens, Geese, Ducks, Blue Jays, Cardinals, Loons *Favorite Vehicles: Trains, Cars, Planes *Favorite Songs: Thomas the Tank Engine Theme, Polka Dots, Checks, and Stripes, *Favorite Music Genres: Children's, TV theme songs Category:OCs Category:Animals